Rock-A-Hero (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's thirty sixth movie spoof of Rock A Hero. Edit Cast Edit * Chanticleer - Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) * Human Edmond - Pinocchio * Kitten Edmond - Tails (from Sonic) * The Grand Duke of Owls - Darth Vader (from Star Wars) * Hunch - Darth Maul (from Star Wars) * Patou - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) * Peepers - Marie (from The Aristocats) * Snipes - Jake (from The Rescuers Down Under) * Stuey the Pig - Scooby Doo * Pinky Fox - Count Dooku (from Star Wars) * Goldie Pheasant - Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) * Owls - Darth Vader's Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) * Bouncers - Battle Droids (from Star Wars) and Robot Pirates (from Rayman 2) * Max - General Grevious (from Star Wars) * Minnie Rabbit - Georgette (from Oliver and Company) * Edmond's Brothers - Fred and George (from Harry Potter) * Edmond's Parents - Ron Weasley's Parents (from Happy Potter) * Farm Animals - Various Characters * Murray - Victor (from Wallace and Gromit) * Rhino Waiter - The Phantom Virus (from Scooby Doo) * Tiny Duke - Real Velo (from Crash Bandicoot) TranscriptsEdit * Tails/Edmond: Stop it! Peter Griffin. crow! * Darth Vader/Duke of Owls: Shut up. YOU * (Darth Vader dodged it and tells everyone to chants to Peter Griffin to raise the sun. Darth Vader gets angry and used his dark magic to attack him as Tails dodged it again) * Tails/Edmond: Everybody, show him what you made of... * Darth Vader/Duke of Owls: I TOLD YOU TO JUST BE QUIET! * Tails/Edmond: PETER GRIFFIN'', PETER GRIFFIN, PETER GRIFFIN, PETER GRIFFIN, PETER GRIFF....?'' * (Darth Vader uses his dark magic that form of hands to strangled and grasping on Tails's neck as Tails was choking) * Peter Griffin/Chanticleer: Darth Vader''. Just leave him alone, It's me. you want! Not him?'' * (Darth Vader wasn't listen to him as he released Tails laid motionless to the ground with thud in 3 inches. Darth Vader began to laugh evilly while Marie untied Tom as Darth Vader laugh evilly even louder than before. Tom sees Tails moaned in motionless to what Darth Vader have done to him. Tom calls his names in thousand times) * Tom/Patou:(sadly and turns angrily to Darth Vader) Peter Griffin'', Peter Griffin, Peter Griffin, Peter Griffin'' * Darth Vader/Duke of Owls:Very stupid. Tom! * Tom/Patou:(growling) Peter Griffin'', Peter Griffin, Peter Griffin, Peter Griffin'' * Darth Vader/Duke of Owls: NOW, NOW, NOW, LOOK HERE! QUIET? * (Darth Vader turns and shocked that Marie, Jake, Lois Griffin, Scooby-Doo, Georgette and Various Characters began to calling to Bambi in thousand times to raised the sun) * Marie/Peepers: PETER GRIFFIN'', PETER GRIFFIN, PETER GRIFFIN'' * Darth Vader/Duke of Owls: Quiet! Do as I say! SHUT UP? * Various Characters/Farm Animals: PETER GRIFFIN'', PETER GRIFFIN, PETER GRIFFIN, PETER GRIFFIN, PETER GRIFFIN, PETER GRIFFIN,'' * Darth Vader/Duke of Owls: FOOLS! ALL OF YOU! SILENCE! I'LL GIVE YOU...PETER GRIFFIN * (Everybody kept saying his names, Darth Vader used his dark magic with moons, stars, hearts, diamonds and other sharps swirled around him as Darth Vader growed large and wide size as He raised his dark power of fire to makes Darth Vader as He began to his evil laugh to break one branch tumbled down on Peter Griffin. Darth Vader continued laugh even louder than before) * Gumball's/Duck's voice: Look! It's coming up without him * Sonic's/Pig's voice: You're A phony! * Darth Vader's/Duke of Owls's voice: Do you have any chance for trouble with your voice * Sonic's/Pig's voice: You're A phony! * Gumball's/Duck's voice: It's coming up without him * Tails's/Edmond's voice: It's your job to bring back the sun * Marie's/Peepers's voice: It hasn't shine since you left!' * Tails's/Edmond's voice: It's your job to bring back the sun * Marie's/Peepers's voice: It hasn't shine since you left! * Tom's/Patou's voice: Peter Griffin'', you'd gotta crow and you've gotta crow now!'' * Darth Vader's/Duke of Owls's voice: Cock-a-doodle-doo! * Tom's/Patou's voice: Peter Griffin'', you'd gotta crow and you've gotta crow now!'' * (Peter Griffin began to spin upward like a drill and sends clawlike branch and Darth Vader's Stormtroopers up towards the sky and defeated by Peter Griffin's powerful crowing sound) * Peter Griffin/Chanticleer: COCKADOOOOOOOOOO! COCKADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! COCKADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! COCKADOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! COCKADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! * (Above the earth! The sun is rising up and form of sumbeam towards Darth Vader who also screaming loudly and shrinked down, down, down and revealed again is none are then, Real Velo!) * Baloo/Farmer Mouse: I'll tearing you from limps to limps Scenes Edit * Rock-A-Hero (James Graham's Style) Part 1. (11:33) * Rock-A-Hero (James Graham's Style) Part 2. (15:10) * Rock-A-Hero (James Graham's Style) Part 3. (13:26) * Rock-A-Hero (James Graham's Style) Part 4. (13:58) * Rock-A-Hero (James Graham's Style) Part 5. (12:78) * Rock-A-Hero (James Graham's Style) Part 6. (8:40) Category:James Graham Category:Rock-A-Doodle Movie Spoofs